Tengku Milik Aku
by JaeyPark
Summary: 3 orang yang amat terkenal di kediaman yang amat besar dikenali sebagai King s Blue.Ramai wanita yang jatuh hati pada mun 3 orang wanita yang sama sekali tidak pernah berjumpa telah menjadi pilihan 3 Tengku itu.
1. CHARACTER

CHARACTER

TENGKU ARYAN FIRDAUS

-ANAK PERTAMA

TENGKU RIDZUAN ARRASH

-ANAK KEDUA

TENGKU ARIEF IZHAM

-ANAK KETIGA


	2. KINGS BLUE

_Tengku!Tengku Aryan!Tengku Arrash!Tengku Arief bangun!"_ **Maid Kim**

 **Pagi yg indah bru sahaja dikacau oleh satu2 nye maid kesyangn Tengku2 di King's Blue.**

 _ **"ape nih?baru kul 6 kut!"**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _ **" nih bonda dan ayahnda adekn meeting but idk what its about."**_ **Tengku Arrash**

 _ **"well..im not going"**_ **Tengku Arief**

 _ **" u x pegi bonda will cut your head"**_ **Tengku Arrash**

 **x semena mene Tengku2 nih kene bangkit pg2 mnuju ke ruang tamu dgn muke yg nmpk sgt bru bgkit tidur.**

 _ **"bonda..ade ape nih?meeting awal2 nih?"**_ **tanya Tengk Arief**

 _ **"Bonda dan ayahnda akan ke Paris 2 tahun."**_ **ayahnda.**

 **pngumuman ayahnda mmbuatkan Tengku Arrash yg trtidur trkejut.**

 _ **"Ayahnda?!2 siapa nak jage hal rumah nih?"**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _**"well..org gaji kan nih bkn problem is ur father's friend will stay here and the real problem is he have 3 daughter with him.i want u all behave urself."**_ **bonda**

 **Tengku Arrash trsenyum.**

 _ **" Aryan will always take care of his brother.."**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 **bonda dan ayhnda trsenyum.**

 _ **"well ayahnda nk pegi diri rajin2"**_ **ayahnda**

 _ **"what?!now?ayahnda nih buat meetin last2 minit ke?"**_ **Tengku Arrash**

 **Tengku Aryan mnjeling Tengku Arrash**

 _ **"Abang Tengku..behave urself please.."**_ **Tengku Arief.**

 _ **" im go to sleep."**_ **Tengku Arrash.**

 **Keesokkannye**

 _ **"maid!we are going now.x yah nak ambik jln kaki."**_ **Tengku Aryan.**

 _ **"Bang Tengku!nape nk jalan kaki?"**_ **Tengku Arief.**

 _ **" Arrash ajk pegi kedai nak beli buku bru."**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 **Sekolah**

 _ **"Bang Tengku,Arief tunggu kat pagar ye balik ni."**_ **Tengku Arief.**

 _ **" Arrash?"**_ **Tengku Aryan.**

 _ **" pegi dulu dgn Tengku lps tu Ku late cause too many work to do."**_ **Tengku Arrash.**

 **bile tengku2 brjalan di hallway sklh mrke,psti ramai pljar wanita yg curi2 ye pasti ade gang girls yg slalu rapat dgn Tengku2.**

 _ **"Tengku Aryan!long time no see you!i miss u so much"**_ **Puteri Eiyra Lieyena satu2 nya girl yg pling kaye slps Tengku2 nih.**

 **Puteri Eiyra sgt mnyukai Tengku depa satu kelas,Tengku x sukakan nye.**

 **Tengku hanya menjeling dn meneruskan Eiyra and the gang membuat muka bengis.**

 **while kat kelas...**

 _ **"Student..saye nak kenalkan awak pelajar nih baru pindah hari nih dgn 2 org adik sila masuk**_ **."**

 **kaki yang pnjg,bdn yg !**

 _ **" gile girl nih!"**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 **Puteri Eiyra mnjeling.**

 _ **"Hi!nme sye Puteri Zaiwani people call me el"**_ **.El prknalan dirinya dengan senyuman.**

 ** _" may seat."_**

 ** _"hi!name saye Izzatul Farrina pggil sye zatul je_**

 **el dan zatul mule brknalan**

 **while kelas Tengku Arrash**

 ** _"hi!nme saye Puteri Iryani Shah call me Fa!"_**

 **Fa penuh dgn semangat.**

 _ **"Fa?too funny lol"**_ **Tengku Arrash**

 _ **"tp x sefunny muke kau"**_ **Fa**

 **muke Tengku Arrash berubah**

 **kelas Arief..**

 ** _"hi my name is Puteri Ressa Shah call me Kei"_**

 _ **"hi kei..kalau x paham2 pape tanye saye tau"**_ **Tengku Arief.**

 **Kei mngangguk.**

 **slps kelas tamat...**

 _ **"bang tengku!lambatnye.."**_ **Tengkh Arief**

 _ **"sorry sembg ngn kawan."**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _ **" !Bang Tengku!"**_ **Tengku Arrash**

 _ **"ehh..Ku Arrash awal plak."**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _ **"ade bdk baru..so aktiviti ganti esok."**_ **Tengku Arrash.**

 _ **"bdk baru?!same ngan Tengku lahh!"**_ **Tengku Arief.**

 _ **" same ngn abg tengku?kelas abg pun ade."**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _ **" dah jatuh hati dgn bdk baru tu.**_ **"Tengku Arrash.**

 _ **" tringat hari nih kawn ayahnda dtg dgn anaknda2 nk jatuh hati dgn cabar korg!"**_ **Tengku Aryan**

 _**"no way terima cabaran tu and aq rse Tengku pun"**_ **Tengku Arrash.**

 **Tengku Arief mengangguk.**

 **slps habih shopping buku.**

 _ **"maid!kiteorg dh dh siap?kiteorg-"**_ **kate2 Tengku Aryan terhenti apabila terlihat 3 org gadis di hadpn mereka.**


End file.
